Percy Jackson and the Zombies of Olympus
by yaflithyanimal
Summary: AU. Percy and Co fight zombies


The day Percy Jackson showed up on time for first period was the day Annabeth Chase was late.

It was also the day the world ended.

Go figure.

* * *

Mr. D ruled over his classroom with iron in one fist and some Diet Coke in the other. He was fat and short and breathed like an asthmatic pug, but don't let that fool you; he was cruel to everyone. It was also a well known fact that he and his wife got drunk a lot, and did _it _in restaurant bathrooms. This was an enigma for all his students. Seriously, the guy looked like the inbred spawn of an Italian mobster.

And he talked exactly like Stewie Griffin.

He taught a basic health class. _Taught_, of course being subjective; He would put in a movie almost every day and swear at you the rest. If was feeling especially vindictive, he would tell scarring and very personal stories of his parents recent surgeries.

Today he was particularly irritable. He was hung over, his wife was on a trip to visit her 'mother', _and _it was a Tuesday. _And _the air conditioner was broken. He was sweating like an impregnated nun.

A horrible screeching – the bell – singled the start of another day in Hell. Hell was also named Goode High School. It was a bland, brick building, lost in the streets of New York. Mr. D's room was slightly worse than others. It was on the 3rd floor – jumping wasn't an option; the window's were reinforced – stank of leaking pipes, and was _always _sauna warm. The monochromatic color scheme was vaguely reminiscent of an all organic vegan oatmeal left to rot in its thermos. One sad tattered poster hung dejectedly from a thumb tack. It depicted a kitten, its eyes long ago scratched out by some miscreant, hanging for dear life onto a tree branch. "Hang in there" it read in cheerful bubble letters. Most assumed Mr. D kept it up for the irony; others knew he was just being cruel.

Anyway, the bell rang. Mr. D's bloodshot eyes traveled around the room, watching as everyone scrambled to their seats. He narrated in his sniveling voice,

"Yes, run children. Run. Mr. D is not watching, and marking every one of you late." He popped open a can of Diet Coke, and the day began.

"Astle."

The usually 'mrph' came from a heap of black fabric that concealed Astle.

"Ah, Astle the Asshole. Here on time." A few chuckles from the class. Astle remained silent. _Perhaps he's crying. _Mr. D thought pleasantly.

"Beckendorf."

"Present." Mr. D could not mock Beckendorf. He was in every way possible, the perfect male; Capitan of the basketball team, intelligent, silent and strong, and surprisingly good-natured. Just the kind of man Mr. D hated.

"Beuragard."

"Here." Here was someone Mr. D could mock. A vapid female.

"Your hair looks very nice today Beuragard. A new hair cream perhaps?" She knew better than to reply. Mr. D smirked triumphantly until he saw a Beckendorf turn and give a small wave to Beuragard. She smiled and gave a small wave back.

"Beckendorf, stop making orgasm eyes at Beurugard." A smattering of scandalized gasps and dirty minded chuckles.

"Chase."

Silence.

"Chase."

A helicopter passed by.

"Ch-"

"She's not here." That was Jackson.

Now, Mr. D did hate children, especially teenagers, it's true, but that aversion was _nothing_ compared to the pure and all encompassing _loathing _he felt for Percy Jackson. The reasons varied from day to day. Him being late, _every cussing day_ may have something to do with it. The little brat would saunter in like nothing was wrong; Disruptive and disrespectful. All his little druggy buddies would emerge from their weed induced coma's to greet him. Ugh.

"Well, well, well. Mr. Jackson! So _good _of you to come on time today. It must be the first time in . . . what? A month?" Jackson smirked back at him, as if this was all a game, as if they were old buddies having a poke at each other.

"Two." A couple of chuckles. Mr. D had had it. He was fed up with that snarky pubescent wart.

"Jackson," He intoned, enjoying the high of power he was feeling. "Get o – "

Either by fate or pure coincidence, Annabeth Chase walked in. She was blushing a bit and had a confused expression on her face.

"I'm sorry; there was a police barricade or something on my street." She blushed harder at her outburst, and plopped into her seat without another word. What sounded like three more helicopters passed by. People murmured and whispered, like a slither of hissing snakes.

Strange things had been happening lately; warnings to stay inside, rumors, and everywhere, _everywhere_ that stupid word: Zombie. The whole nation was obsessed with the idea. It wasn't real. Couldn't be.

_Obviously, the brats are much more gullible. _Mr. D thought sourly, trying and failing to silence the sounds of their useless prattle.

". . .see the news last night?"

". . . something weird's going . . ."

". . . and he started to _eat _the other guy. I shi –"

Mr. D was at his breaking point. His head was throbbing so much he couldn't even come up with a suitable simile. _All these brats are out of control. I can't handle them anymore. Can't handle . . . Can't be real . . . _

The speakers squawked on.

"Teachers and Students . . . Sorry for the interruption . . ." A gargle from the other end. "It seems the military . . . has issued a city wide lockdown –" Furious whispers and hurried shushing from the students. "– reasons still unknown, but . . . What is _that?_" The assistant principal's voice on the other end whispered.

Silence. Absolute.

And then the sound.

The sound that would become a normal part of life.

The only way to describe it was pain. Pure pain. The sound of ripping vocal cords, snapping ligaments and tearing tendons. And laughter. Always laughing. Hysterical. Closer to sobbing than anything else.

It fades out for a moment.

"Cathy . . ." The man's voice whimpers. Over the intercom, glass shatters, and Cathy the receptionist is screaming. A snarling that sounds completely inhuman is blasted through the whole school, and over that, laughing, always laughing . . .

* * *

**I purposely made the switch between the normal day and ZOMBIES! really drastic, but I hope the story still flows . . . **

**Anywho, REVIEW!**

**{YaFlithyAnimal} **


End file.
